


Sand in Glass

by Missy



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Beach Sex, Multi, Polyfidelity, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:25:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They Ride Down to the beach...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sand in Glass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merryghoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [merryghoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul) in the [cookie2011](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cookie2011) collection. 



> Written for the 2011 3 Ships Cookie Jar Challenge

They ride out on the long days to Malibu. It’s as far and as fast as they can get away; the cellphones are turned off and the sun is shining right into their weary eyes.

The spot is away from the crowd, with plenty of space to play. They stake it out with authority, and soon are curled together like sleepy seals in the morning light, their skin scented like coconuts.

Their world is a map of ancient scars. Sam kisses the crescent-shaped mark under Michael’s eye, and Fiona the long, l-shaped mark. There are blemishes on Fiona that no one can recall the origin of; little scratches on her hips from leaping over a table to rescue them, a bruise taken in a fall.

These positions make allowances for war wounds and early-evening lassitude; a body joins a body and marries with another body under the heat of sun and sweat. It’s a silent love story, a slow-motion daydream, and an impassioned plea for the ultimate togetherness.

They know that Sam makes a fine mattress, even though he complains of his creaky bones and old, toughened hide. They sleep as the moon fades into pale nothingness of the morning light.


End file.
